


FWB

by DeathHimself



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Hogwarts First Year, Late romance, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathHimself/pseuds/DeathHimself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alam, Draco, and Hades also known as Harry, Malfoy, and David are more or less normal.</p><p> </p><p>Well Alam 'Harry' lives with muggles and is abused, Draco 'Malfoy' is a spoiled pureblood, and Hades 'David' is he neglected child of Molly and Aruther Weasley and is friends with Death.</p><p>So much for normal. </p><p>Oh well, it's overrated anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything like this. I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling- not me. Though Hades/David is completely mine. Well it's Tom_Riddle_Fan's to, but mostly mine.

FWB1

Hades eyes where blurry as he sat up in his 'bed' and yawned. I use quotation marks when I say 'bed' because it was more just a pile of frayed blankets on the floor. Now, don't get me wrong. David Hades Weasley was not mistreated. Death would start another Black Plague if that happened. He just wasn't very loved.

Hades had less of everything. That included the unfortunate loss of his bed. Today Hades had turned eleven and would be going to Hogwarts with his twin brother, Ron Weasley. Unlike Fred and George, or should I say, Gred and Feorge, Ron and Hades where nothing alike. 

There personalities where different. Ron was selfish, childish, jealous, and greedy. Hades was smart, sly, quite, and loyal, (if you earned it). Then, their looks. Ron was your ordinary Weasley. Red hair, freckles... the usual. But Hades was very un-Weasley like. Hades had glossy black hair which he grew to his waist to his mothers anger. His eyes where deep blue, almost black, with a dull red ring around them. Last of all, there was not a freckle in sight. Hades skin was pale and unblemished- unnaturally so.

(Okay. Stop. Trailing off topic. Go back. Play.)

Cracking open a eye, Hades smiled at the dark form of Death. "Hello Death," Hades said softly. Death jumped up quickly. "Hades!" Death said. "Can we go kill some people?" Death sounded surprisingly childish like. "Sorry," Hades said sounding serious. "I'm going shopping today, remember? Maybe tomorrow." 

Death seemed disappointed but nodded. "Okay My Little Hades." Hades grinned at Death his eyes sparkling. "Nope. Not so little anymore Death. I'm growing up, and I I'm growing up fast." Hades never noticed the possessive sparkle in Death's eyes at he turned around. 

(Thankfully, if he had it would have ruined the whole story.)

After getting changed Hades went downstairs, Death following after. "David," Hades mother said as he came into the kitchen. "How was your sleep?" "Fine mother," Hades said hiding his annoyance at his first name. "How was yours?" "Fine."

That was how it always was. Short, clipped, annoyed, conversation. Sitting down at the table Hades dug into his (small) portion of eggs and bacon. As everyone around him started up conversation, Hades turned to Death. "Hades," Death pouted. "I'm board. Can I eat a pig to?"

Hades rolled his eyes. "Eat as many pig souls as you like, but I know you like human ones better," he said shortly.

Hades ignored the stares. He always got them. At first his mom thought it was cute... but then... "True, true. So if I eat your mother's soul would you be angry? She doesn't really love you anyway..." Death said. Hades hesitated and thought it over. "You can," he finally said. "But not now. Give it a few years. It will go by in a blink if a eye for you anyway."

Now some people may think Hades is disgusting. But to him, he and Molly Weasley are strangers. She thinks of him as some guest in her house, not her son. So he doesn't think of her as his mother. To him, the only person that cares is Death. So what Death wants from him he can have.

Soon breakfast was over and dishes where placed into the sink where they started to wash themselves. Hades 'family' scattered off around the house to prepare for latter. Hades and Death went back to his room. Which, by the way, was in the attic. 

Hades grabbed his little bag the money he had acquired from Deaths... um.... meals. It wasn't much but if he continued at it when he was his parents age he could get a actual house, and not be dirt poor.Not to mention Hades was planning to be a assassin when he turned thirteen. He toke orders, Death killed, he got payed. He'd be rolling in money in no time at all. 

Hades went back downstairs to find his family looking at him strangely. "David," his mother said. "Ginny has gotten sick so we can't go. You and Ron can go alone since you have to study for your first year, but Ron wants to wait. Will you be okay by yourself?" Hades nodded simply and went over to the fireplace quickly flooing to Diagon Alley. 

Hades got his books first. Everything on the list plus a book called 'dark potions.' He got that one in Knockturn alley trusting Death to keep him safe. (Which he did. Someone had tried to rape him and Death knocked him out.) After that he got potions ingredients and a caldron. Things went smooth for that part.

Next he went to get new robes. As he was getting fitted two other boys came in. "Hello," Hades said. "I'm Hades." The blond boy looked interested. "Isn't that the name if the Greek god of the underworld?" he asked. "I'm Draco by the way. It means Dragon." "It is," Hades said. Then he turned to the other boy. "What's your name?"

"Harry," the boy said softly. "Harry Potter." Draco's eyes widened. "The Harry Potter? It's a pleasure to meet you." Hades frowned. "I could help you come up with a better one," he finally said. "My real names David but I hate it, so I use my middle name 'Hades.' " 

Harry looked shocked. "What's wrong with my name?" he said defensibly. Hades smiled at him. "Nothing, it's just... muggle." Harry seemed to understand that train of thought and nodded. "Alamgir," Draco suddenly said excitedly. "It means conqueror of the world. It fits somehow." Harry hesitated. "Come on Alamgir," Hades said with a smile. "A new name and new friends."

Harry- no Alamgir seemed to brighten at the word friends. "Okay," he said happily. "So," Draco said changing the subject. "What house do you two want to be in?" "Ravenclaw," Hades said right away. "Though Slytherin wouldn't be horrible. I would hate to be in Gryffindor though. I would be stuck with my siblings." Draco nodded and turned towards Alamgir. "What about you Alam?" he asked.

"I... what are the houses?" Alam said slowly. "Your down dear," the fitter suddenly said. Hades nodded and jumped down from the stool. "Bye Draco, Alam," Hades said. "See you on the train." Then Hades was off to get the last thing on the list- a wand.

Just as Hades was about to enter the wand shop Death stopped him. "Hades," he said. "You can't get a normal wand. You have touched Death. None of the wands will like you. I shall give you a wand." Hades stopped surprised. "Of course, Death," he said.

Death handed him a black wand. "It's ash with a demon blood core," he said softly. Hades shivered. "Sounds... dark," he said ignoring the strange stares he was getting. Death only grinned. Well, Hades thought. I still have some money. Why not get a pet? And so Hades was off towards the pet shop. Entering, Hades looked around. He wasn't sure what he wanted. 

After looking around for a few moments Hades settled on a cat. It was a bright white colour with a black diamond on its forehead. Hades decided to name her Athena the goodness of wisdom. After leaving the pet shop Hades went home.

He couldn't wait for Hogwarts.

Aftermath

The night before Hogwarts Hades stared, shocked, at what he was seeing. How had he not noticed? Hades turned to glare at Death who was laughing behind him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he complained. Death just kept laughing.

On his bed, beside Athena, where two tiny little kittens. One was a fluffy soft grey colour and the other was a short haired blond kitten with white feet. Both boys. After a moment... "I guess I have to name them." Another moment... "I'm going to call the blond one Ariel which mean Lion of God and the grey one Blaine which is a Gaelic name." One final moment... "I'll give Ariel to Draco and Blaine to Alam."

Finally over the surprise, Hades sighed and shook his head. "I think they will like them." Besides they where kind of cute.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, he paused. He sighed. "I apologize," he said to the ash faced students. "I am merely upset. It looks like David, Draco, and Harry have chosen the wrong side."

FWB2

Spotting Alam, Hades smiled and waved him over. Alam eyes lit up and he raced over quickly. Hades had been separated from his family and was just about to enter platform 9 3/4 himself when he had spotted Alam. "Nice summer?" Hades asked his eyes picking out the stiff way Alam held himself and the flinch when he said those words. "Well... it was normal," Alam whispered before changing the subject. 

"Do you know where the platform is? I couldn't find it." Hades sent him a small smile. "That's to be expected. I think they should tell muggleborns and muggleraised in the letters. But maybe it's to much to ask?" he said sarcastically. Alam smiled slightly. "Anyway you just have to run into that wall."

Alam's jaw slacked. "Just?" he squeaked. Hades chuckled dryly. "Just," he agreed. "I'll go first." And so Hades was off. After crossing the platform he waited a moment until Alam slid through behind him. "See Alam? Nothing to it," Hades said cheerfully. "Now let's go find Draco." Hades turned to start looking for him Alam (and Death) starting to follow him when he heard his name being called. Turning around Hades saw Draco walking towards them. (Running is to muggle for a Pureblood Malfoy of course). 

"Hello Draco," Alam said when Draco arrived. "Now what where all here can we get on the train?" Draco and Hades both agreed so they all got into the train and choose an empty compartment. "Draco and Alam," Hades said excited. "I got something for you." Then Hades pulled out Ariel and Blaine. 

Holding up Ariel, Hades said, "this Ariel which means Gods Lion. He's for Draco." After handing the cat to Draco he held up Blaine. "This is Blaine which is a Gaelic name. He's for you, Alam." And so he passed the cat to Alam. Alam shook his head and passed him back. "I-I can't Hades. My uncle hates animals. He might-"

Draco interrupted him. "But didn't that groundskeeper give you a snowy owl Alam?" Alam paled and look down. "My uncle doesn't like pets," he whispered. "My uncle hates them. He... killed Hedwig." Draco looked horrified but Hades eyes where particularly on fire at he stood up. "Well," he said with a strange calmness. "I can take him during the summer. Or Draco could, if he's okay with it." Draco nodded. "I would be be really nice to your Gaelic cat Alam."

Alam seemed relieved and accepted the cat back. Hades hesitated but decided he needed to make sure. Quickly he bent down and hugged Alam. Alam went still and jerked back right away. Hades let go quickly a strange cold feeling growing in his chest.

Alam... HIS Alam was being abused.

^*^

The rest of the train ride went smoothly and soon they switch to the subject of wands. When it came to Hades he hesitated. "Well..." "Ash wood with demon blood," Death suddenly said. Draco yelled and jerked back staring at Death terrified. Alam whimpered and retreated into the corner. The cats hissed as the new figure.

"You can see Death!" Hades said after a moment. Even Death looked surprised. Then, suddenly he smiled. "Well," he said gleefully. "I completely agree with your choice in friends my dear Hades." Noticing his friends fear Hades grimaced.

"Alam, Draco, this is... Death. The Reaper. Soul eater. Whatever you want to call him. Ever since I was five I've been able to see him. I'm surprised you are as well. No one else can..." 

Alam seemed to come to terms with this quickly. Most likely because he had just learned about magic. If magic was real then this was normal. Draco was taking deep breaths. He was pale and shivering. "Why couldn't we see you before?" Alam asked Death. "Because, my dear Harrison, I hadn't talked until now. You saw me after I spoke," Death said with a creepy grin.

Suddenly the grin faded. A dark look appeared in his eyes. "It almost slipped past my notice. Trying to hide from me Tom Riddle?" suddenly Death leaned in his eyes focused on Alam's scar. "Not going to work." A finger was placed on his scar and Alam was screaming. Hades didn't seem bothered but Draco jumped forward pulling at Death's arm. "Let him go!" Draco yelled fearfully. In less then five seconds Death did as Draco asked. Alam went limp as a dark mist floated from his scar. 

"There," Death cooed. "All better." Then Death's eyes widened. "You need new wands," he said brightly. Then he turned to Draco producing a brown wand from his tattered robes. "Nymph tree wood and a basilisk tooth sliver." Then turning towards Alam who was sitting up now, "elder wood with phoenix tail feather same as your last wand. Temporary so don't get attached."

Draco slowly leaned back seeming to go over all he knew about Death in his mind. Alam stared at Death well Hades stared at the most hovering around darkly. "What was that?" Alam hissed as Hades grabbed a strange looking anklet from his bag. As Hades held the anklet out am which sucked the mist in Death answered. "A soul shard. One that belongs to the one you called Lord Voldemort."

Draco went whiter and shrunk back ever more. Alam went pale as well. "A soul? In my scar?" Death grinned. "It's gone now my dear Harrison." "Thankfully," Hades spat angrily. "Okay," Draco said leaning forward slowly. "I- I think I'm good now, so I have four questions. First of all, did anyone hear Alam screaming?"

Death answered no. He had put up some kind of death magic to stop sound from getting out and anyone from coming in.

"Why did you give us new wands? Our others where fine. And won't someone notice we have new wands?"

Death explained that once you touch Death, wands look at you as if your dead yourself and won't respond to you. And since no one had seen Alam's and Hades wands so far they should be fine. And the only people who had seen Draco's wand where his parents and the wands where almost the same shade so they would not now unless they cracked it open to get to the core.

"If that was You-Know-Who's soul, why is it here? He's dead. And why did you call him Tom Riddle at first?"

Death sighed before saying that Lord Voldemort wasn't dead and his name use to be Tom Riddle. Then he mentioned that no one could 'fly from death anyway' which confused everyone.

"Last of all it occurred to me... well, this may be a idiotic question but... The Deathly Hallows?"

Hades blinked looking mildly surprised Draco had thought of that. Alam just looked confused.

"Real," Death said with a shrug. Then his eyes sharpened. "But keep quite about it and don't go looking for them." Draco nodded shrinking back ever so slightly. "Why do you call me Harrison?" Alam asked suddenly. "Why not Harry, Alam, or Alamgir?" Death shrugged. "Harrison's your real name. I can call you Alamgir though after all I call David, Hades."

Just as Alam went to say something the compartment door burst open and a bushy haired girl stood there looking annoyed. "It's against the rules for first years to use magic on the train," the girl said bossily. Draco stood up. "Just go away Raven we don't want you here," he hissed. The girl rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Pureblood git, obsessed with blood purity," she said her voice high pitched and annoying. Then her eyes focused on Harry.

"Your Harry Potter," she said surprised. "Alamgir Potter," Alam corrected. "What?" she said her eyes wide. "No. Your names Harry. You shouldn't hang around people like Draco Malfoy and David Weasley. Ones evil and one thinks a invisible man called Death follows him around. You should be my friend."

Draco, Alam, and Hades all glared at the bushy haired girl. "I think I can choose my own friends thanks," Alam said coldly. The girl looked taken back. "I- But-" she spluttered. "Bye," Hades said before slamming the door on her face. "Hermionie Granger," Death said amused. "Going to die next year."

The three where surprised but before someone could ask, "and here comes the next." The door opened one more. Ron Weasley stepped in. "Can I sit-" he started. "No," Hades interrupted his voice cold. Ron turned towards him. "David," he said his face turning red. "Hades," Ron was corrected before the door was slammed on his face as well. Hades sat back down with a sigh. "Death would you do that spell again?" he asked tiredly. 

Death did so and the rest of the ride went on in peace.

Aftermath

Latter that night after the welcoming feast Dumbledore sat in his seat watching Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger carefully. "Did you two become his friends?" he asked. Ron quickly started ranting.

"Well, no. But it's my bloody brothers fault! He's insane but he thinks he's so perfect and smart and pretty looking! He butts into everything and its his fault that I'm not Harry friend so-" Dumbledore cut him off. "Enough!" he shouted looking angry,

"Everything had gone to ruins because if you! You should have listened better! This is all for the greater good!" Then, he paused. He sighed. "I apologize," he said to the ash faced students. "I am merely upset. It looks like David, Draco, and Harry have chosen the wrong side."


End file.
